Vampire and Cat
''Frankie, with a cat vibe flare, tries to get a meal into Claud, who is having trouble with an additional vampirism flare combined with his original vibe.'' Setting: The Grooveline Timeline: During the flares. * Claud has to cancel dance practice again, sorry Mr. Valentine =m= * Frankie What why? B|c * Claud "I'm kinda a vampire right now." =m= * Frankie wasn't looking forward to some the best partner dancing he got all week. Nope nope. “What? Like... fer vibes er....did you get a bat vibe...” * Claud "Y-yeah, just a new vibe, so it shouldn't be permanent, uhh, no, I haven't tried transforming." : morris dancer is a level, i love it 8u8... did he eat Sigurd =w= omfg qq I read that so wrong I'm dying 9u9 what do you mean I will not say anything and avoid the shame <&Cross> 'eat' hfjhdhnhgh XD <&Cross> you know what i like about cross? shame died CX no he did not, that's why he ran away, to not hurt him ;o; * Claud was calling from inside Sigurd's walk-in closet, sitting with his back to the wall. When Frankie makes his suggestion he has to actually lay down. Relief? Horror? Shame? The frighteningly causal, and even chipper way Frankie made the suggestion? It was all too much. "Th-thanks, uh, yeah, that's probably for the best. As, as morbid as it is. Yeah. Thank you." He tries to come to grips with his situation, and finds that he can't, not fully. sorry Claud ;m; ... he's actually kinda squeamish around blood. Hah. hahaha. * Frankie "Morbid? I dunno," his sounds laid back for Claud, but he's shuddering. Frankie'd been reassuring himself for months that the fact that the iron smell still appealed was just the flares and not in any way, shape, or form his fault. It was a helpful mindset, because as of right now, something told him that the pinnacle of haught cuisine was a large rat he'd caught on the way home. "Don't think too much about it right now, only makes this crap harder ta deal with. Jus do what ya need ta get by, long as it don't hurt no one, right buddy?" * Claud nods and then realizes Frankie can't see. "R-right." he smiles, and sighs a little in relief. "You're right, thank you. When, ah, when would it be safe for me to come by?" * Frankie "Ah, well, had a bit of trouble when what we thought was'a wax vibe turned out ta be a hive vibe when they got dancing. The last'a the injured are just gettin cleared, and someone's absorbin the mess as we speak. Shouldn't be much moren' a half hour." * Claud that description sounded totally bizarre, but what else was he expecting. He was glad to hear that what he thought would have been several hours' wait, would be just a half an hour. That was way better. "Alright, I'll be over then. I'll wait on the roof til it's safe." Not gonna lie, he really loved roof jumping. * Frankie "Take yer time, just try yer best not ta jump any'a my family for a snack along the way, yea?" he tries to joke lightly, but it needed to be said. He's about to hang up and look over the clean up when he remembers something- "Ah, fore ya go, Do ya know if yous can fly? Ain't hardly nothin better. If ya can, I'd get in as much as in ‘s possible if I was you. Kinda even out the horrible, yea?" He smiles fondly at the phone. "See ya in'a bit." * Claud "Of course, I understand," oh no, "Ah, I'll try! Jumping's been fun, I'll see what I can do. Thanks, see you." he hangs up and stares at the ceiling for a bit, sighing and hoping word of a freak vampire attack wouldn't reach Frankie. Or maybe Dustin would have been too drunk to remember. The wound should have healed completely, there shouldn't have been any mark left. He covers his face with his hands. Stupid. * Frankie saw nothin on the radar about vampire attacks tonight. He's got a massive pile of paperwork lying on his desk, but he's been avoiding it. Fucking paperwork. Ah- Frankie avoids looking at the dirt covered stepper discoing in a whirlwind of filth and insects. The poor thing couldn't help their vibe's craving, and it kept Frankie's place spotless, so who was he to judge. He just... doesn't quite manage to shake the man's hand when he's done bowing and thanking him for his service. And then the place is empty. Alright. To the Vendy. He'd never ordered blood, obviously, but it couldn't be that difficult. omg blood from the vendy? XD kinda brilliant and kinda really disturbing XD they'd have stuff for transfusions, i think guess so <:m or creepy people.. and goths XD <&Hoss> Dustin flips a coin. It lands on... Heads! ah. he remembers dun dun dunnnnn oh nooo 8w8 uh~oh~ he'll call in sick from work tonight for sure * Frankie will be very disappoint if he finds out about this B| * Claud knows ;m; * Claud eventually got himself up off the floor, freshened up in a nice-ish suit, and out the door. The cool night air invigorated him, he loved the smells and sounds of the city, of the people around him. He scaled the wall of the house with ease and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He tried to think 'flying' thoughts but couldn't seem to manage any transformations or magical flight, Ah well. He lands on the roof of the club and waits, perfectly still, listening for any movement inside. Sure that there was only one person inside he drops to the street below and walks in. "Hello? Mr Valentine?" He tries to sound unsure like he usually does, but the confidence that came with needing to eat was creeping back. He wanted to chase things... * Frankie stares at the vendy. Uh.. hadn't realized there was more than one kind. It was all red, right? Maybe the vibes required different types... B for... breakers, ballerina, boogiers... A... American ballroom? AB for.. both?? That seems like a stretch, and he honestly can't think of who would ever use O... and the + and -??? After moments of perplexion, he simply orders five of each. He's about to text Claud when the square startles him by calling out of nowhere- from the front door... He usually noticed before they shouted out. Frankie leaves the vendy as it produces bag after sloshing bag and goes to meet Claud. "Well hey there, Mister Claud, how'r ya doin tanight?" He offers a polite bow, but as he exposes his back to the man, his vibe goes crazy, telling him to run, right ''now, before this thing eats him. "N-no trouble gettin here, I hope?" * Claud bows awkwardly back, and is immediately distracted by the sound of liquid filled bags tumbling over each other, and he feels a bit weak. The sound is both appetizing and disgusting to him. It's very confusing. "Ah, no, none at all. Can't seem to fly or transform or anything, but it's just as well, I'd rather not get used to this." He smiles and then thinks better of that. He's unaware of it but he's gotten into the habit of not blinking. "S-so! Still, ah, cat vibe?" * Frankie's hair stands on end when Claud bows, even that slight movement towards him making his heart race. "Well, that's alright. There's always tomorrow. Or in five minutes. Or next month. Who knows," he laughs lightly, ears flat against his skull. "As fer me, yea, it's nearly been a week of this, give er take a side effect or two." He gives a sickly smile as her remembers some of the more... fun... side effects. "S-so... Yer h-h-hun-hung-..." He swallows hard and grabs his lashing tail. "Let's get ya f-fed." * Claud has been around cats enough to know the signs of fear when he sees them, and how quickly that can turn to aggression. He works to distance himself from Frankie, set him at ease. Just get the stuff and leave. He focuses his attention on the sound, which has just stopped. With no exaggerated sniffing, he can smell it, faintly. Finally he fixes on where the sound was coming from. "They sell this stuff from Vendies?" he's amazed and appealed. "I don't mind of course, it's just, surprising." He looks at the pile and has to close his eyes for a few seconds. That was a lot of blood. if he can smell that, he can probably smell dirty rat blood on Frankie, among other things =w= * Frankie though his sekret was safe. dammit o my~ hahah awhh * Frankie‘s fur smooths and he shrinks back to a less terrified size as Claud backs away. He's still on guard, but he ''knows better than to let the instincts control him. Frankie's eyes follow Claud's to the bags. "Yea well, what can’t ya get from vendies, right?” he laughs. “‘Sposse doctors use em, I guess. They seem ta have different flavors, I dunno what that's about." Ah crap. He's found that he's backed against the wall. He takes a step forward. A deep breath. Another. By the time he's made it back to the vendy, or more specifically, past Claud, he's sweating. * Claud has to close his eyes again, this time against the onslaught of smells he was picking up, not to mention subtleties sound. Sweat, fear, the lingering scent of animal blood, not human. Deep breaths to fight down panic, not succeeding. He wished he could reassure him that he was safe, but he really had no idea. "They're, um, blood types," he said, distractedly, "Don't think it'll make a difference which I eat, but thank you for the consideration all the same." he casts about for something to carry them in, like hell he was eating in front of Frankie. "Don't suppose you've a box, or a bag...?" * Frankie ears twitch at every movement Claud makes. His heart hammers in his chest, but his expression is still that of understanding friendliness. "Oh, blood types, yea. Has ta do with astrology. Right. Yea. " He says brightly, trying to cover his gap in knowledge. He woodenly picks up an armful of the bags. “Fraid we used mos' our supplies fer cleanup. We can get somethin from the vendy, but yer welcome ta eat here. I'd actually prefer it, make sure yer full fore I send ya out inta the cold, right?” * Either Frankie never knew what bloodtypes were to begin with, or he was so scared that he'd actually lost his mind. Either way it didn't matter and he wasn't going to bring it up. He stoops and rifles through the bags, swallowing hard, stomach still twisting in a confused way. "You know what's really stupid? I can't stand the sight of blood, not normally. And this is still kinda making me feel weird." he laughs a little, hoping to lighten the mood. * Frankie would rather Claud thinks he's mad with terror than just plain ignorant. So yes. He's just scared. "Ah well, that's how this vibe crap is, ain't it? Things ya hate the most, shoved in yer face, made a part'a ya. Ain't yer fault. Vibe stuff's not your fault, right? Same as always." He idly tosses a bag from hand to hand. "All ya can do is get by without hurtin no one. This seems like a decent option, don't it?" * Claud nods mutely, selecting one of each type purely for curiosity's sake. "I guess so. I hope so. Uh, by the way, how many of these did you, ah, order?" it seemed like overkill (poor choice of words), three would have been enough, probably. * Frankie "Uh, well... enough?" He looks at the pile. "Wasn't sure how hungry ya were, ya know? Some vibes leave ya starvin, don't they. Thought to myself, well, a starvin vampire jus didn't sound pretty. Not that you ain't jus lovely, Mister Claud," he jokes, trying not to sound proud. He wished, when he'd had the vicious craving for blood, someone had talked to him like this. And here he was, full of terror and doing just that.The cat vibe isn’t sure whether it’s more pleased with itself or more afraid of the predator. * Claud can't help but smile. He was about to point out that there was probably about five people's worth of blood here, but that might seem ungrateful. And disturbing that he knew that. "Well, uh, thank you." He tries to tone down the grin, he didn't know how he looked when he smiled, no reflection and all that. Unable to stall any longer he tries to ask his next question as delicately as he can. "I don't suppose there's anyplace more, ah, private I can... well I uh, I feel weird eating in front of people, like this, I mean." If he could blush he would. blushing vampire holy crap X3 when did Frankie want blood? <8Vc when he was a bat ahhh yes that's right Frankie stop being adorable. * Mr_d`Aubigne AJ baps. ikr * Frankie got shunned, not pep talks <8( hey, Remi would have thought he was a pretty cute bat. Except the whole Harold thing aw /u\ stupid crazy monster bats Frankie was shunned? D: By whom? Harold would't talk to him for like 2 months =w= yup * Frankie .... <:C is he just scared of bats or something? um... scared of nightmare vibe bat attacks, more like it : at this rate, everyone in Step City will have been a bat or a vampire at some point. * Mr_d`Aubigne had bat-ventures with Phoenix and Muffy. lol probably * Mr_d`Aubigne best gay bat parents? OMG BAT BABIES ;o; <3 XD yes there will be bats everywhere >83 adorabats. * Muffy loves her papas =m= sdjsnfd idek how that RP ended, or if it did. EVERYTHING TRAILS OFF i think they just fell asleep in a bat pile?? idk omg bat pile bat pile in an alley, p. much adorable bat pile. * Frankie looks at the pile. Maybe too much... "If ya want, ya can take it with ya. I dunno how yer hunger's workin, but, ya know. Wont hurt ta be cautious." Hm. "As fer someplace private, you can use the bar here. I certainly don' meen ta be a voyeur," he smiles, and heads for his office after offering Claud a polite bow. * Claud "Yeah I got no idea how much I'll need. I'll uh, yeah, bar, sounds good." He takes an armful to the bar and just stares at them for a moment. Maybe in a glass'd be better... Eugh, what if he spilled some? Just, ok, no, calm down, self. He has to laugh as he opens the first bag, these things looked like juice pouches. He shudders a little with the first sip, this was like the vendy bar equivalent of vampire food. He's not sure what he was expecting. He could taste the preservative chemicals, and it was cold. He drinks it down as fast as possible. oh nooo it's gross blood weh poor Claud eh, he'll get over it it's better than nothing, but since he knows what the real thing tastes like, it's not the same. The blood is usually stored in a flexible plastic bag that also contains sodium citrate, phosphate, dextrose, and sometimes adenine. This combination keeps the blood from clotting and preserves it during storage. Other chemicals are sometimes added during processing. (via Wikipedia) omg Mael you found science for this rp. ilu XD SCIENCE WHERE <:BBB at least it's got sugar in it? XD * Claud weh * Frankie closes the door of his office, willing himself not to lock it. He locks it. Frankie starts pacing the room, tail lashing as he tries to distract himself from the predatory smell emanating from the outside his office. It does nothing for him. Frankie turns on his gramophone, having difficulty with the record- he can't retract his claws, and his shaking hand nearly damaged it.... Ok. Calm. Calm. Calm. As a last resort, Frankie removes a bottle from his desk. * Claud OK, the temperature was really making it difficult to swallow. He found an empty ice bucket at the bar and filled it with hot water, then lets a few of the bags warm inside it. He hears Frankie shuffling around in his office and feels bad, he'd been freaked out ever since Claud arrived. He wondered if he made non-animal vibe people feel that way too. The next bag he opens is a vast improvement, and the smell is much better. * Frankie sits in his nice big leather chair, drinking. Calmly? No, not yet. Maybe if he stands... No, not yet. Maybe if he paces again?? No, not yet. Maybe if he hides under his desk.... Ok. Yes. He feels much better under here. And then the heavy smell of blood hits his nose. Frankie curls up. Trembling and drinking. Hey, not so bad. Just Claud out there. Claud... "You doin ok out there, Kiddo?" he calls quietly over the club's sound system. "Jus knock if ya need anythin, a'right?" sfskldfnsld Frankie ;m; just scardy cat =w= bawh * Claud startles out of the comfortable meditative pace he'd set and clears his throat before answering, "Yeah, I'm, I'm good," he looks down with some horror at the small pile of empty bags, when did that happen? "Thank you, ah, I will." He briefly considers just leaving then, he'd had plenty already, but morbid curiosity convinced him to stay and see just how much he could drink. He puts a few more bags in to warm. He felt good, surprisingly good. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. aww /u\ <:BBB * Frankie's ears twitch towards Claud's voice. Good, the kid was still in the main club. Thank god. That's not why he asked, of course. He just wanted to make sure Claud was doin alright, not pinpoint his location. Hah. But Frankie does relax. The music really is helping. The bottle too, of course. He drinks... and suddenly is violently ill. Frankie crawls out from under his desk, mew escaping in his confusion. woops I just remembered hard liquor is poison to cats =w= D: well technically it's poison to everyone but... yea XD but humans process it much better than house pets =w= true <:c * Claud is startled again by the sound of Frankie being sick, and then distressed mewling. He stands, knocking the stool over and rushes towards the sound. "Mr Valentine?" he calls, knocking on the door, "Are you alright?" * Frankie gasps for air- with Claud’s presence, he'd thought his thudding in his chest was from terror, but he's realizing that all is not right with him. He shrinks when Claud knocks- Ok, some of his reaction was plain old terror, yes. "'M fine, kiddo!" His stomach twists. "Jus a bit'a trouble with my vibe, ya know?" he calls, as far from the door as possible, but more dizzy and sick than scared now. "You jus finish yer meal, right? How's that vendy stuff treatin ya, anyhow?" He finishes strong, but ends gasping, quietly as possible. * Claud can still hear him, despite how quietly Frankie is trying to be about it. "It's good, I guess, but are you sure you're okay? Can I get you anything?" Maybe he really should just leave. * Frankie shudders. He just wants to curl up in his room and sleep whatever this is off. But there's that... twinge in Claud's voice. The one that made Frankie want to get over himself and protect the kid, pat him reassuringly... He wipes himself off, grabs a breathmint, smooths his hair... He'll deal with the rest later... When Frankie opens the door, he looks quite composed, if a bit pale. "I'm fine, not to worry," he grins and pats Claud's shoulder comfortably. "So, you full, or did you need somethin else?" * Claud smiles, but huffs in a semi-annoyed manner. "Would you stop with the asking me what I'' need and let me help ''you?" his tone and expression softens, "You been so hospitable already, I don't wanna just leave you if you're hurtin. I still got my partnering vibe if you wanted to dance, but if you ain't feeling well, we don't have to." * Frankie is still getting the message to run from his cat instincts. But he is not a cat, goddamit. And the need to dance is far stronger than stupid instincts. "Ah, kiddo If you wannna dance, I'm always happy ta oblige." * Claud "Great!" he smiles and chatters excitedly as they walk to the dance floor, "So did you have something in mind, or should we just continue with last week's lesson...?" * Frankie presses a device and he club fills with music. "Well, I was jus thinkin'a feedin ya tanight, din't have any big plans fer dancin. Best ta keep with the lessons, right?" Frankie steps towards Claud to dance- and freezes. Uh. This might be a problem. "Excuse me one moment..." He's petrified. Fuck off vibe, I'm doin’ this. But he can't bring himself closer... * Claud he'd half expected this, Frankie'd been acting scaredy-cat around him all night, he had hoped the dancing would counteract it. He reached out a hand and took Frankie's in his, sending calm reassurance through the connection. Then remembering something he smiled with sudden pride, "Oh! I forgot to tell you!" he released Frankie's hand but the connection remained, /See? We can try broken contact dances!/ OMG HE IS SO PROUD XD * Frankie's eyes narrow. He fights not to scream and claw at the hand as it grabs him. Despite himself, Frankie starts to growl low, but Claud's calm brushes over him. Frankie breaths. His expression softens. /Thank ya, Claud...?/ He stares in amazement--as much as can make it through the calm. /Claud?? You got it ta work!!/ Frankie hesitates--then pulls Claud into a big hug, purring loudly as his instincts are obliterated by the vibe. *Claud is surprised, and then nuzzles into the hug. "Thanks Mr. Valentine, I couldn'ta done it without your help." Frankie smelled good. Felt good. Claud's eyes droop in obvious enjoyment. He could smell alcohol too though, which explained why Frankie'd been sick. But never mind that, he was in perfect striking positio--WOAH, woah, none of that. OK, so maybe he wasn't out of the danger zone. No, he could do this. He'd been clean for weeks, avoidin' biting someone should be a piece of cake. *Frankie /Kiddo, I can't tells ya how proud I am'a ya./ From where Claud came from, to this?? It's better than a crowd of people admiring his dancing. He sends Claud the feeling, but as he pats Claud's back- a sudden unfocused terror strikes him. NO. He REFUSES. Frankie gives Claud one last congratulatory squeeze and takes a step back. /So? You wanna swing tonight, Mister I-don'-need-ta-touch-nobody??/ He grins, but sweat beads on his skin. *Claud grins back, and then realizes that might be a bad idea, but it's hard to be a menacing vampire when you're missing one of your canines. But he's still happy about the progress he's made, trying to let his positive emotions block out Frankie's animal terror that he was receiving clearer through the connection. /Do I!/ Frankie oops i forgot * Frankie CANT HIDE EMOTIONS FROM CLAUD WHOOPS Frankie 8u8 Claud Claud forgot too ;<; he was getting used to his thoughts being his own *Frankie's smile falters when Claud shows his fangs- fang. Frankie stifles a surprised laugh that combines with Claud’s vibe to again chase away the fear. He takes the square by the hand. God, swing, with Claud?? He can't even describe his excitement. *Claud catches his amusement and grins again, he knew he looked goofy, and he was glad it helped lighten the mood. Something upbeat and dated starts playing, and he's off, twirling around Frankie. He hasn't moved like this since he stopped dancing ballet. He idly wishes he were wearing a skirt, they always looked so fun when they spun out and wrapped around--awh what was he saying? He laughs to himself and just enjoys the dance. Frankie omg... skirt Claud.... * Frankie '/////////' Claud XD maybe Sigurd is rubbing off on him 9w9 maybe he's always been jealous of the ballerina's pretty outfits 6w6 *Frankie '/////////////' *Frankie turns Claud and leads. Initially, he has trouble letting go after weeks of cautiously maintaining contact with the dancer. The anticipation of letting go actually makes him anxious. The last thing he wants to do is hurt the kid— But they have to part— He takes a deep breath— and Claud is twirling, looking as comfortable as he's ever seen him. Frankie purrs. *Claud smiles again when he hears Frankie purr. Purring was good, it'd help him feel better after getting sick on booze. He hesitates when Frankie hesitates, and tries to laugh off the fumbles, but when they finally pick up the rhythm and dance proper, the connection holds even when they're separated. Another surge of surprised joy comes from Claud. It was working! *Frankie /Are ya ok, kid? You hear me alright??/ He knows Claud’s fine, though, the way he’s dancing. Frankie has a sudden impulse to rub affectionately against Claud, to claim him—but he's too busy dancing. The music's in him, his moves are swingin—this was his style. No damn vibe told /him/ what to do while he dances swing. Joyful confidence pours off Frankie. *Claud /Loud and clear!/ with all the exertion he hasn't even broken a sweat. It was too bad he wasn't leading, he could lift Frankie easy, they could do some of those fancy moves like he'd seen other steppers do. But he'd have to follow for now, for all his ability to be the perfect partner, he was far from the perfect lead. They'd have to work on that. Although, he couldn't see Frankie being the type to follow. He basked in his partner's self-assuredness. Frankie =w= Claud /lays on you =w= * Frankie is a cat. Claud is his now B| * Claud obvs uwu Claud what was the proverb? All things a cat sees belongs to cats? XD Frankie yesss * Frankie, barring miraculous circumstances, would not be caught dead following. But he leads and feels so alive. His face flushes with happiness as Claud responds perfectly to his slightest movement. Frankie’s pulse races. He loves this... loves Claud. * Claud begins to focus in on Frankie, taking in his every detail; noting the healthy flush of his skin, his agreeable smell, the overall fitness of his dancer's body... And how exhausted he would be once they finished dancing, what easy prey he would be. His eyes dilated, staring wide, a bemused smile was all that was left of his previous enthusiasm. Love and warmth washes over him, and his concern for Frankie's well being wells up to push against his worser nature. /I'm so glad I can make you happy./ aw ;m; <:B * Frankie notes every detail about his partner. He can sense Claud wants something, and his vibe tries to warn him of the danger, but he's just having too marvelous a time- his claws won’t seem to retract, but Frankie's too busy swinging. /Happy don't even begin ta describe it, kid. You've come so far, even WITH all this impossible flare nonsense. 'S inspirin./ * Claud /Well I've had an excellent instructor, I only have you to thank./ he admires him while pretending to cast his eyes coyly down. Well, he was casting them downwards at least. /How are you holding up, by the way? I could go on forever like this, and I might not be exaggerating./ /can't get the image of Frankie cat-cuddling on Claud out of her head ahhhhh /w\<333 X> * Frankie's claws at last retract at the praise, and Frankie is once again nearly overcome by the intense urge to rub all over Claud. /H-haha, well, yer vibe is jus'a pleasure ta work with, can’t take all the credit./ He's too happy... this is heaven, dancing with Claud and this vibe- /Oh, I'm fine, ya know?/ he responds without a thought. But the cat vibe wasn't at all like his electricity. The build up didn't feel like he was charged, simply felt more... feral... and like he could just nap for hours... But the dance! Frankie swings! * Claud has to laugh at Frankie's distracted enthusiasm. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if Frankie stopped right in the middle of dancing to wash his face. Cats could be the most spontaneous of creatures. He found that he was becoming increasingly distracted as well, his mind wandering just as much as Frankie's. Focusing back in on his partner was one solution, but it left him fighting his now noticeable urge to feed. He really didn't want to stop the dancing, it was embarrassing, and what's worse, would make Frankie upset again. He growled deep in his throat, equal parts frustration and pleasure. omo <3 X3 * Frankie's focus is certainly erratic- His patterns stop making sense as he tries to catch his own tail. The dancing cuts off abruptly when he actually catches it. Frankie proceeds to 'kill' it’, leaping and somersaulting across the dance floor. It finally stops moving when Frankie lies still, curled on the floor, tail in his mouth. He pants heavily it and looks up proudly at Claud... and then he realizes what he's doing. omg Frankie ;w;<3 * Claud manages to keep up with Frankie's erratic nonsensical movements, until he realizes they are no longer dancing. He stands back and watches the acrobatic feats as Frankie works out his feline freak-out. He smiles back at Frankie, a mixture of surprise, delight, and relief that they had been so fortuitously interrupted. "That was something! I think you actually pulled off a full mid-air flip!" He wish he were winded, this would be so much less awkward if he were, "Hey, I'm gonna, ah go get a drink, d'you want anything?" * Frankie needs to stand up and salvage his dignity as quickly as possible... but he might lose his prey... Frankie remains on the ground, speaking through his tail... "Milk- Wan' tha'. Th'nks k'd." He rolls again, clawing at himself. >83 ;w; cuuuuute 6n6 9w9 * Claud tries not to laugh as the six foot man rolled around on the floor like a kitten. It was adorable, and a little surreal. He dims the connection to get the cats out of his head and makes haste to the bar, gagging down a bag of cold blood while he re-heated the warming water. He downs another one, a bit warmer this time, but still tasting of bag and preservatives. This was ridiculous there was a perfectly healthy animal--MAN--he has to remind himself. Not for eating. He wanders over to the vendy, orders a bottle of milk and brings it back to the bar. He calls out, "Hey, you want this in a cup or a saucer?" * Frankie stops fighting and his tail slips away... He's too tired to keep going... just a short break and he'll get back.. to... dancing? "Oh shit Claud I'm sorry!!" He jumps up gracefully and trudges exhaustedly to Claud. "That was incredibly rude, I am very, very sorry," he bows, very ashamed. "Don't worry about the... milk..." His empty stomach growls, and Frankie turns red. Yes, he still wants it. Frankie tries to lap at the jar. The narrow rim makes that ineffective, and the milk spills. Frankie licks it. ERK- "Jus- God, I- It's the vibe, I swear," he cringes at his behavior, giving up. He sits and tries not to pout. * Claud smiles kindly, fighting back laughter, "It's okay, really! I kinda needed a break too, I don't know why I'm this hungry. Or thirsty. Er, whatever. But you should try a saucer, it might make things easier, and I don't mind." Hmm milk might also give him kidney stones, but hopefully Frankie wouldn't be a cat long enough for that to happen. Or maybe he wasn't totally cat on the inside. Very complicated. He idly sipped at his third... fourth? Bag. yea, cats aren't supposed to drink milk. * Frankie wannnnts it thouuugh X3 * Frankie settles in his chair. "If yer hungry, ya should said!!" He’s genuinely concerned, but avoids looking at the empty bags. Or Claud in general. The milk is a good distraction, but a saucer was so humiliating... He tries to gulp it like a normal human, but it feels so wrong. Frankie sighs deeply and grabs a wide martini glass. He laps again. Delicious. He finishes in record time. Ok. Dancing now. Except, maybe he'll just sit here awhile longer... * Claud lost count and is just downing as much of the stuff as he can. He got too close to the edge last time, he couldn't, shouldn't, put his teacher at risk like that. "I know I'm sorry, just lost track of... time..." he looks up at the clock in horror. Nononono, he runs to the door and peeks out, immediately shutting it again, even the gray light of dawn hurt. He walks back, embarrassed, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to trouble you for a dark corner to sleep in, it's already getting light out." baby ;m; * Frankie's stomach is full again, and he's so very comfortable... Frankie starts nodding off in his chair, despite Claud snacking on blood right next to him. He's not over it, exactly, but... he feels safe... It's fine. "Ah-? HUh??" He stands when Claud leaps up- the time?? "Oh, looks like we got caught up, din't we," he yawns. "Don't ya worry one bit, stay’s long as ya need, yea?" Frankie stretches, trying to wake up. "Got a swell ol' basement lounge fer private parties, 'll suit ya jus fine, I'm thinkin..." Frankie debates ordering a coffee... oh no, cat on caffeine XD X> * Claud smiles, relief flooding through him. "Great, thanks. I shouldn't be a bother, apparently when I'm like this I sleep like the-- ah hah, well I don't move much." Ugh, nights were too short, but he was starting to feel snugly, I mean sleepy. Oh, talking of which, "Could I make a phone call?" * Frankie "Like the... " dead. Frankie laughs despite himself. Goddamned puns. He blames the clown vibe as he forces himself to his feet. "Sure thing kid.” He yawns and pulls out a old cheap looking cell rather than have Claud use his filthy office... Ugh.. Coffee... hm... "Kid, you know if coffee's good fer cats?" * Claud ponders this a moment, "Well caffeine is technically a drug, and different animals react differently to some chemicals... I don't rightfully know but it might leave you very hyper, which would be counterproductive I'm sure." he takes the cell. "Thanks, I'll be right back." He dials Sigurd and walks to a corner of the club so he can carry on the conversation with a bit of privacy. I don't actually know ,':V But that's Claud and my best guess ooo... it can stop their heart/lungs... like alcohol :I CATS YOU ARE VERY DELICATE D: * Claud never had to worry about feeding his cats these things so he doesn't know omo * Frankie laughs to cover his frustration. "Probably best not ta risk it, huh..." Ugh... He doesn't like being tired. It's weird. Even without his electricity, most of the vibes he’d had gave him some kind of external energy... Fucking flares... There's nothing for it. He's exhausted from the dancing all night, and being ill and terrified. He'll just make Claud comfy and sleep... in his office?? Fuck that... Frankie's ears quiver towards the sound of Claud's voice. Pretty good hearing at the moment. * Claud is cognizant of Frankie's cat-like attributes and tries to keep the conversation short and as quiet as possible. Of course he couldn't control what Sigurd was saying, and Frankie might even be able to hear that. He affirmed that he was fine, multiple times, explained the deal with the blood donation bags, (which he goes about cleaning up now that he mentioned it), yes he had somewhere dark to sleep, he'd be back as soon as the sun was down, or the flares switched, whichever came first. And then he paused and spoke as quietly into the phone as he could, "Yes, I love you too. I'll see you." and hung up. Sigurd had been panicked and worried, and Claud had reached as far as he could through their connection, it seemed to have worked. He walked back towards Frankie, smiling shyly. "Thanks. It's dumb I know, I need to get my own cell." lol this would be easier to rp if the swan song thread wasn't still going XD yeah yeah I got nothin, I do not know how to handle the RP crossover : bawwhhh ;<; no worries I can be vague X> hahaha Claud is his XD * Frankie of course UwU ahhh cat psychology X3 * Claud is glad Frankie didn't push the issue, but he's a little embarrassed he'd heard. He follows him downstairs into the underground room, and noted with relief the lack of any windows. He loved being underground, if he had access to open dirt he'd burrow. It just felt so safe. He rubs the back of his neck, "I'm serious, if you wanna stick me in a broom closet that'd be fine. Small spaces feel safer than open ones, so it's up to you." * Frankie is debating what to do. He's too tired to move, practically stumbling down the stairs as he leads Claud. He can't go home. The thought of taking his limo terrifies him. Car rides were torture with this vibe... that left this room, the bar and his vomit-y office. The bar didn't have anything soft for him to claw and nestle in... He looks at the couches longingly- "You wanna sleep ina... Ah!" Frankie opens a closet filled with a few abandoned coats. " It's all yers~" And the couch is his and this is perfect, he thinks with satisfaction, just as his legs try to buckle under him. * Claud brightens at the prospect of sleep in the dark space, "Aw thanks, that'll be--hey are you alright?" He moves towards Frankie, ready to catch him, helping him to the couch. Frankie looked totally trashed. * Frankie rubs against Claud's supporting hand. "M jus... yea... never been so tired, I think..." Had he ever danced so much with a vibe that didn't give him energy back...? Too tired to remember, just gonna lie on the couch. Frankie curls up. "So... you need somethin else, or...?" * Claud sits on the couch next to Frankie, he can't help himself, he pets the fur/hair on top of his head. "I'm good, thank you, you've been more than kind." His instincts were going wild, he was supposed to be hiding away in the darkest, smallest corner he could find. He felt small during the day, and vulnerable. And he felt alone. He continued petting. * Frankie resumes purring as he's pet. This was strange, wasn't it. He's the teacher, students aren't supposed to do that... But... he likes this, and Claud is his, so that's alright then. Frankie starts to drift off as he tells himself how normal this is. He rolls slightly, bumping up against Claud to get comfortable. * Claud yearns to fall asleep on the couch with him, but then he realizes how selfish and inappropriate he's being. If anyone saw them lying on the couch together, the implications could mean trouble for Frankie. He waits until Frankie's breathing is slow and regular, and gets up as quietly as he can, making his way towards the closet. Heh. Closet. XD |B * Frankie twitches when Claud's hand leaves his head. He's completely still for a moment, before a shiver runs along his spine, ending with a unhappy mew. Still asleep, Frankie rolls uncomfortably, tail thrashing as he starts shuddering violently. When his eyes open, he's found he's torn his patch of cushions to shreds. He stares around blankly, heart racing in terror. Grooveline. All alone-?! Ah- Frankie crawls off the couch and stalks to the closet. His closet. He pokes in. Claud. Good. Frankie walks to him without a word and lays down against his body. Curls up, one arm slung over the square. >w< * Claud Surprised, Claud doesn't make a sound of protest, and after the initial shock wears off he nuzzles close and finally slips into the deep oblivion that was daysleep. He'd worry about the moral implications later. All he knew was that the daylight hours were a little less terrifying with another warm body pressed close. does vampire claud have a pulse?? omo yes, but it'll drop to near imperceptibility when he sleeps though 8I * Frankie keeps waking up now in then with fright- AH?!!- Hh- Ah he's... ok... ok... he's alive... UcU Zzz... awwwhhh ;w; I gotta laugh, two men snuggling in a closet, we couldn't a' planned it any more gay lool really it just magically happened <3 <3 a rare beautiful flower hehe yeah ;w; gay flower XD Category:RP Category:Solar Flares Category:Claud Category:Frankie